1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for connecting conductive parts of an electrical switch component, of which conductive parts at least one is surrounded, at least locally, by an element of ceramics or the like high temperature resistant material.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to DE-OS No. 3,558,537, it is already known to rivet together conductive parts of electrical switch components. For this, a metallic part provided as the rivet is fed through a bore of a ceramic, heated with passage of current, and shaped under pressure in the heated state. Such connections have the disadvantage, particularly when used in high environmental temperatures, that in the course of time they become loose and then substantially worsen the passage of current. Apart from this, such mechanical connections are burdened with the disadvantage of high contact resistances, which can rise still further in the course of operation due to the formation of oxides and the like. In addition to this, a further working step is also necessary to thread the rivets through, with this known rivet connection.
The object of the invention is the production of such connections of conductors of an electrical switch component, which are substantially free from electrical contact resistances and, apart from this, make possible an advantageous, more rapid manufacture.